Silverfeather
by Animegurl64
Summary: It all started with a pair of wings. Perhaps its who you think it is... perhaps not. Rated K due to paranoia Spoilersabound now. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

1Eight year old Lloyd Irving sat outside his house cheerfully. It was one of those days that you felt that nothing cold go wrong. The sun shone brilliantly against a sapphire sky, not a cloud in sight. One could often believe they could fly off into the heavens. For Lloyd, that could one day be a reality. For, you see, Lloyd was no normal child. At first sight, one would assume him to be the normal kid on earth. Brown hair and eyes, healthy and energetic, Lloyd seemed to bring cheer to those around him. Sure, he was not being raise in the Marteliian faith, but no one could have guessed the secret he was hiding. A secret that would be revealed, If one caught him without his shirt off. And it just so happened, one he poor villager had. But Lloyd new nothing of that. Pity, because it would be his undoing. So here he was, in a place he felt safe and secure enough to take his shirt off and run around. The tiny silver wings on his back shimmered on his back, reflecting the sun's rays. He hummed happily as he flapped the tiny appendages, stretching them.

"So it was true." came a voice. Lloyd whipped around in the direction the voice had come form.

"Get him."

Lloyd was forcefully tackled to the ground and dragged off. He was taken to a shack out side the Martel Chapel and tied up.

"You do not deserve these." came the same voice as Lloyd had strong brandy forcefully shoved down his throat. For the next little while, Lloyd's world was overtaken by pain. He passed out.

When he woke up, some hours later, he found himself at Colette's house. His back hurt and his wings.. They were gone. Lloyd noticed that someone had bandaged hin up as he blinked back tears. He found he wasn't able too. He was soon crying.

Frank trooped down the stairs. And saw the distressed cherub. He scooped the small, crying child into his arms and tried to comfort him.

"Why?" Choked Lloyd.

"I don't know." whispered Frank, "But they'll grow back some day and when the time comes, you come back and show us all."

17 year old Lloyd Irving jerked awake.

"Just a dream." he told himself. "Why am I remembering that stuff now of all times?" Then he remembered where they were. In Triet, Collette had just released the Fire Seal and gained her own wings. Lloyd walks over to the mirror and took his shirt off. He traced the long ugly, pale scars that ran parallel on his back.

"It won't be the same for her." he promised as he remembered what he'd lost.

He pulled his shirt on and went back to bed.

"They'll never grow back he thought, depressed.

If Lloyd had been more awake. He would have noticed the tiny tufts of feathers that were growing exactly where his scars were.


	2. Chapter 2

1Hey everybody!

Sorry if the first chapter didn't read to well. I think I'll edit and re-upload. changed their system again on me so I may have to make corrections. Hope you like it anyway though.

Also, this was born from the fact I think something should have suggested Lloyd was half-angel. I played around with a lot of theories and this is what I came up with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any other product that appears in this fanfiction that belonged to anyone else. This disclaimer applies to the first chapter too, until I can edit.

PS This one's for you tsukasa030!

On with the story!

Lloyd awoke from his dreams uncomfortably. The group was camping along the Fuji Mountains. Lloyd shifted to a slightly more comfortable position. So much had happened in a short period of time. His head was spinning from the new information. He just couldn't understand anything anymore. He sighed and looked over at Colette, or more specifically, the shell that was Colette. He couldn't quite think of her the same way anymore. True she still looked the same, but her actions and movements, those weren't anything like the Colette he had grown up with.

He sighed again. He was worried about her. However he was worried for more reasons than what the group thought he was. Colette still hadn't put her wings away. She held them out for all the world to see. Pink like a lovers' sunset; they shimmered and glimmered through the night. Wings like he had once. Except his were of silver starlight that shone brightly to cut through the darkness, and they had taken them away. They had clipped his wings and perhaps they would clip hers too, once the travelers reached the city Sheena had spoken of. He did not want that for Colette. Not this doll of Colette's image, but the real Colette; once they had figured out how to bring her back.

Lloyd turned his mind toward other thoughts. He wondered why he had never noticed Kratos' wings; his shimmering sea-sky blue wings that glowed with silver moonlight. He supposed that like Colette, Kratos could put his wings away. Lloyd absently scratched his back. It was quite itchy.

Lloyd wondered what made him different from Colette and Kratos. Why hadn't he been able to hide his wings? Ouch. His back was really hurting now. Lloyd attempted to fall back asleep. He began to dream.

Kratos and Colette were with a whole flock of angels and they were flying away. He was eight again.

"Don't leave me!" he cried. But it was too late. Everyone but Kratos was leaving. Kratos stared down at him, as if waiting for something. Lloyd felt a searing pain along his back and jerked awake.

'Just a dream' he thought. He gingerly touched his back. It felt like it had been burned. Lloyd started to sing quietly to calm himself down. It was an old Iselian lullaby that Frank had taught him.

"If I just had two wings, Bright angels above, I would fly to the heavens, bright angels above."

Having calmed down slightly, the lullaby always managed to do so. Lloyd gradually fell back asleep.

If anyone had been awake and looked at his back, they would have noticed the fresh blood and the tiny bumps beneath his night-shirt. Because unbeknownst to Lloyd under his shirt and each one no bigger than his pinky finger, was a pair of silver wings.

Owari

The end... for now.

The plot thickens!

R&R plz.

Animegurl64


	3. Chapter 3

I present… The long awaited Chapter 3! Written especially for tsukasa030 because I think they really would like to know what happens regarding their review. Don't worry, you'll love it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Kratos wouldn't have gone to Derris Kharlan and they'd actually have told us what Lloyd named the tree.

To mimic Kasan Soulblade Hangs up sign Artistic License has been applied. You have been warned! So shall it be written, so shall it be done! Dramatically exits with cape swish

ON WITH THE FIC!

Ps: Much thanks to Selene and Mr. Eck for their help with this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd believed he was extremely paranoid now. He lived in dread of what would happen, should one of his companions discover his dirty little secret. His back hurt all the time and the wings were now about the size of his fist. In one respect, Lloyd supposed he wanted them to grow but part of him that still held to his past was terrified. The people of Iselia had hated him for his wings, would the same hold true for his friends? As irrational as the thought was, Lloyd often wondered about it nonetheless. His trust in people had been shattered once; it was a truly difficult thing to have faith again.

'How long till someone found out?' the thought pressed heavily on his mind. He felt more tired than usual. It seemed he became more stretched both physically and emotionally as time wore on. The pressure was really starting to get to him. He sighed and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." And without for answer he turned and went.

Lloyd's strange behaviour had not gone completely unnoticed by his all of his companions. Regal stared at Lloyd's retreating back. He had to admit he was slightly worried about the young man. It had not escaped Regal's notice that Lloyd was the only one of their small group that did not speak about his past. Regal himself had asked the boy once or twice but beyond what was common knowledge to the group Lloyd would not answer. When asked about life in Iselia, his eyes would briefly flash with an incomprehensible emotion and he would close himself off. Regal had long since decided that a great injustice had been done to Lloyd. One that Raine, Colette and Genis were no doubt unaware of.

Presea noticed Regal's stare. She too had noticed what she believed to be uncharacteristic depression in Lloyd. She had shrugged it of, believing it to be none of her business, but if Regal was seeing something similar… she had to wonder if it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. She decided to walk over and sit down beside Regal. After a few moments, she started to speak.

"…You are worried about him."

Presea has startled Regal from his thoughts. He glanced over at her. "Yes."

"I am as well. Something is causing him great pain."

"Perhaps it is something traumatic that has happened in his past."

"…Yes, perhaps it is."

"We will not know unless he decides to divulge what is bothering him."

"Then we will be good friends, and support him silently as he has often done for us."

There was a pause. Regal looked over at Presea.

"Yes, good friends. You know, I think this is the most I've ever heard you talk."

"…" Presea blinked, "Yes."

They went back to staring at the fire.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" asked Zelos.

"I know! I bet they're starting to be good friends." Chimed Colette. Sheena wasn't so sure that was it.

"Hey… We should be good friends too my voluptuous hunny." Said Zelos as he reached toward her.

We will pause for a moment as Zelos gets what's coming to him.

"YOU STUPID CHOSEN!" exclaimed Sheena as she stood up. "I'm gonna go look for Lloyd. He's been gone to long."

"I'm sure he's fine Sheena." Said Raine, "He can look after himself."

"I'm worried anyway." Stated Sheena as she walked in the direction Lloyd had gone. He seemed so down lately. Sheena resolved to try to cheer him up.

Lloyd had wandered into a small meadow. His back was really killing him. 'I wonder why Colette never has these problems.' he thought as he took off his shirt. The two tiny wings glared back at him. He sighed and looked up at the stars and started to sing his lullaby.

Sheena had been walking for about five minutes when she heard a song filter through the trees. ' It can't be! Lloyd! Singing!' she started to run in the direction of the song. She could make out some of the words now. 'He has a really nice voice,' she thought. 'The voice of an angel really.'

"If I just had two wings, bright angels above, I would fly to the heavens, bright angels above."

Sheena hit the meadow just as the song ended. What she saw made her gasp. Lloyd had wings! Albeit they were tiny wings, but wings nevertheless.

Lloyd had finished his song. 'Well, I've got the wings,' he thought 'I just can't fly with them!' He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and turned around. There was Sheena, staring in shock. He did what most sane people would do. He panicked and yelled.

"You saw them didn't you!"

Sheena nodded and started to walk over to him. Lloyd instinctively backed up.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Lloyd I just want to talk." soothed Sheena, keeping her voice soft. She reached out to him. Lloyd jerked away.

"No! You want to hurt me! You wan to cut them off just like they did nine years ago!"

THAT stopped Sheena in her tracks. "Lloyd, what are you…"

Lloyd cut her off. "That's what they always do. They hurt me." He stated, tears running down his face, "They always hurt me. They ripped and cut and tore them off because I was different. Now you wan to do the same." He was hysterical now. Sheena moved towards him slowly, as not to startle him.

"Stay away!" he cried, "Just…just don't touch me."

Sheena wrapped the boy in a tight hug anyway.

"You hate me, don't you?" he whispered, "You're disgusted. I'll leave.' He stated defeated. Sheena only hugged him tighter. He realized she was crying too.

"What did they do to you?" she whispered Lloyd didn't answer, he simply cried silently on her shoulder. Sheena petted his hair to clam him down. "Its okay. I don't hate you, I'm not disgusted." She said soothingly, "You don't have to leave."

"You can't tell anyone." he sobbed, "Nobody."

"I promise." She soothed.

"Swear, swear to me you won't tell."

Sheena thought a moment about she could swear on that would make Lloyd believe her. It came to her like lightning. "I swear on Corrine's bell that I will not speak of what I know this night to anyone with out your permission." She whispered, "Ninja

's honour."

The oath seemed to pacify him. "They are beautiful you know." She said stroking the tiny wings, understanding that no one had ever told him that. "What am I going to do with you chibi tenshii." Whispered Sheena as she pulled his shirt on and they walked back to camp together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huzzah! I made Lloyd rather Emo! Don't kill me for this it's necessary for plot development.

R&R people

Owari


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo! This is the 4th chapter! Huzzah.

Just a warning though Lloyd's gonna a bit emotional for the next little bit. I feel Lloyd is the type to keep his emotions inside of him until they blow up and he loses it. This is because Lloyd is never anything but cheerful, angry or contemplating. I feel he should have his sad moments. Thus, there are quite a few in the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but I do own my realistic version of Lloyd's Wings and if Namco wants them, too bad.

Ps. Only Colette could 'chime' only Colette.

Much thanks to Mr. Eck for the help

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Regeneration team had decided to take a small break in Flanoir. Since the tree fiasco and the revelation of Colette's illness the adults of said group decided everyone needed some downtime, away from the rest of society. To be fair, what's more remote and isolated than Flanoir? So, despite the fact they really no business there, everyone was currently relaxing and blowing off stress in one of the many lovely inns Flanoir had too offer.

Lloyd was currently standing by the fire in hopes of warming up from a cold that wasn't caused by the weather. He was dressed in a fleecy red sweatshirt, a white tee, and navy blue sweatpants. Around him the group chatted senselessly. His head perked up slightly when he heard Raine mention his name.

"…Yes when Lloyd was about 7 he developed an obsession with jumping off things. He insisted he was trying to fly." Said Raine.

"Poor Dirk. He always said he'd manage it," laughed Genis, "How stupid can you get! It's like one day he expected to sprout wings."

The group appeared to have forgotten Lloyd was standing less than 10 feet from them. He froze, horrified.

"I told him he couldn't fly," added Colette cheerfully, "I told him only angels, birds and holy things could, but you know how Lloyd can be. He was being stubborn and wouldn't listen to me."

Lloyd felt a small lump rise in his throat, felt his eyes grow wet. No wonder they'd noticed back then. He'd been such an idiot. Lloyd's small display did not go unnoticed by Regal and Presea, who were watching him carefully.

"Hahahahah!" roared Zelos, "Fly? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He turned to Lloyd. "Bud, what made you think you could do that? It's impossible."

"That's what I tried to explain to him." Interjected Raine, "but he was stubborn as usual and wouldn't listen. He was completely convinced he'd manage it one day."

Lloyd was on the verge of a meltdown. This conversation was bringing back some memories he'd rather have left in the back of his head and ignored. He decided to leave before he lost all composure. He started towards the door.

"I have to go." He choked as he pushed past Presea.

"Oh bud, don't be like that." He heard as the door shut behind him.

Regal and Presea shared a look. Then looked at their other companions who were still laughing at the story and had moved on to telling exactly injured Lloyd had been after every attempted.

"I think they hurt Lloyd." Muttered Presea.

"Perhaps it has further opened old wounds that have been bothering Lloyd for awhile." Deduced Regal.

"…Yes, perhaps."

Sheena chose that moment to enter the common room. She immediately scanned for any sign of Lloyd. She preferred him to the majority of her companions as of late. She felt she was finally making a break through in getting close to him. He had a wall of ice around his heart, but it wasn't noticeable until you got close enough to notice. She thought she made progress and was starting to slip through some of the cracks. Seeing the Iselians and Zelos still laughing but no Lloyd, she walked over to Regal and Presea.

"Have you guys seen Lloyd?" she inquired.

"He just left. He seemed quite distraught," answered Regal.

"Distraught? Why?" exclaimed Sheena, immediately going into protection-mode. She knew just how fragile Lloyd really was, despite the fact he didn't show it. Nobody hurt her chibi tenshii without catching holy hell from her.

"I believe it has something to do with his past. The story Raine told about him attempting to fly seems to upset him greatly."

Sheena blanched at this. "Oh no." she whispered, more to herself than Regal.

"Sheena… you know what's wrong don't you?" Presea asked.

"Yes I do Presea, but I swore to Lloyd I wouldn't tell a soul and I intend to keep my promise. I'm sorry." She looked into the fire, "I just hope he doesn't do something stupid." Regal and Presea nodded in agreement.

Lloyd managed to keep his pace steady as he walked down the hall, all the way to the inn doors and put on his shoes. Then he wretched the inn door open and barrelled out into the street and the cold Flanoir night. Tears streamed down his face as he went. He wasn't really sure where he was going and quite honestly, he didn't care. As long as he was away from their mockery and the ghosts of old memory, he couldn't care less where he ended up. He continued to run even as he nearly ran down an unsuspecting traveller. He pushed past them not even bothering to apologize. Anything to be away from the taunts.

To say Kratos was slightly perturbed would be a gross understatement. He was downright shocked actually. Lloyd had nearly run him down and was apparently upset enough not to notice. He briefly wondered what the group was even doing in Flanoir, as nothing related to their current crisis was even remotely near here. Wait, what did he care? Lloyd was upset at the moment and he was going to find out why. Kratos turned and chased after Lloyd, apparently they weren't travelling companions, but enemies. He found Lloyd sobbing at the balcony outside the Church of Martel. Lloyd was so upset he'd forgotten all his winter clothes except his shoes.

'He must be freezing,' thought Kratos. Even he had basic winter clothes on. A cloak, scarf and gloves suited for the weather. His senses may have been dulled due to the Angelic Transformation but he could still feel changes in temperature. Not as well as when he had been human, but some of them. It just didn't bother him as much. He started over to Lloyd.

Lloyd was an absolute mess. He was sobbing uncontrollably. He tried to tell himself to quit being such a baby, but the tears wouldn't stop. He heard the snow crunch behind him.

"Go away." He sobbed but the person didn't, they kept on walking towards him.

"I said leave!" Lloyd yelled and whirled around, quite intent on slapping the person that decided to rain on his pity party only to have his hand caught before it could make contact. He looked up in surprise.

"…Kra…Kratos?" he stammered unbelieving. 'Great, just great.' He thought, ' he must think I'm pathetic now.' He decided as he started crying again averting his eyes.

Lloyd looked at lot worse up close thought Kratos as he gazed down at the distraught teen. He was sobbing again, quieter now though. Kratos felt an inexplicable jot of anger. Someone had made his baby cry and they were going to catch holy hell when he found out whom it was. Vengeance would have to wait however; taking care of Lloyd had to come first. He pulled the boy into a tight hug. Lloyd was shivering violently.

'I need to get him warmed up before he gets sick.' Thought Kratos. He put his arm around Lloyd and began to guide him towards the inn where he was currently staying.

"Come on. Let's get you warmed up." He said softly, as he led Lloyd through Flanoir's snow choked streets.

Lloyd, so disoriented from the cold and tears didn't really notice what was going on until they made it to the inn where Kratos was staying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OHHHH Cliffhanger!

What will happen to our poor cherub?

I can say on thing, OYAKO STRAIGHT AHEAD!

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Silverfeather.

Owari

R&R PLZ.


	5. Chapter 5

For Crystal Adept, because she asked me politely to build a bridge over the cliff before she fell over the edge because of the anticipation.

Chapter five, fluff's abound. Love K+L oyako

Because I feel bound to do this

WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD, MILD AND TASTEFUL DONE, BUT SPOILERS NONE THE LESS, YOU HAVE NOW ENTERED THE DANGER ZONE AND THE SPOILERS WILL BE GETTING HEAVIER AS THIS CONTINUES ON. DEAL WITH IT.

Now that's done, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, if I did this chapter would have been reality.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again to Mr. Eck, Selene and Shallan for their help w/ editing and constructive criticism, without them, this would have never been posted.

They were halfway through the door of the inn before Lloyd realized what was going on. He was oddly surprised that his current state didn't really allow him to care what was happening. He felt far too defeated to worry about what Kratos was going to do to him. He simply let himself be led along the corridors of the Inn. He felt the surprised gazes of many of the patrons and staff on his back as Kratos led him wherever. He shrunk further down into his shell.

Kratos gently led the distressed boy to the room he was staying in. When they reached their destination he pulled Lloyd through the door, shut it behind him and locked it with a click. Lloyd instinctively flinched at the sound. The movement did not go unnoticed by Kratos as he sized up Lloyd's condition. He was a downright mess. He led Lloyd over to a chair by the bathroom, sat him down and started doing a routine check up of his health. Good, Lloyd evidently had not been out long enough to get frostbite. True Gods bless his luck. His sweatshirt was soaked through though. The boots he had thankfully remembered to put on had stopped the same from happening to his pants.

Kratos moved to peel off the sweatshirt. Lloyd flinched again but Kratos tactfully ignored it as he pulled the offending article off the boy. If it was possible, Lloyd looked worse than before. He was a lot thinner than Kratos remembered and far more submissive too. Kratos hung the shirt near the fire to dry out. Lloyd was still wet and his face was dirty and stained with tears. Kratos picked up a towel and dipped a facecloth in warm water. Then he started to clean off Lloyd's face as he had once done for his child so long ago.

Lloyd couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. Kratos was…taking care of him? It was a totally unexpected move by the sombre and unfeeling angel. However, Kratos had never done what he expected him too in the past, why would he start now? Lloyd still wasn't sure what to make of this though. Surely this wasn't Cruxis friendly conduct? But Kratos seemed genuinely concerned for him, maybe there was more here than met the eye Lloyd thought as Kratos was drying his hair off. 'Maybe I'm right and they're wrong. Ju…Just this once.'

Kratos finished towelling off Lloyd. He looked a bit better now that he was dried off but he was till shivering violently. Kratos fought of the urge to sweep the boy up in a crushing embrace as he led Lloyd over to the fire and draped a fuzzy blanket over his shoulders. Kratos then walked off to change into more comfortable clothing.

Lloyd sat on the couch and stared into the fire listlessly. He was so tired… He didn't even register Kratos coming back and sitting down beside him.

'I'm so pathetic,' he thought.

Lloyd felt his eyes grow wet again. He couldn't start crying again, not here in front of Kratos he thought as he vainly struggled to hold back the cascade of tears that was threatening to fall.

Kratos noticed Lloyd's internal battle, but he didn't care what was causing it right now. He swept Lloyd into a tight embrace and just sat there holding him, finally giving over to his baser parental instincts. (He'd been fighting a losing battle all along and he knew it too.) Lloyd struggled a moment in his arms before giving up and breaking down completely. It would be awhile before he stopped crying. Kratos just offered what comfort he could to the distressed cherub until he calmed down.

It was amazing, thought Lloyd, how Kratos seemed to know what he both wanted and desperately needed without Lloyd having to even tell him. His tears had stopped now as he shifted into a more comfortable position. He felt better now that he had let the stress go. If this is what having a good cry did than his female companions were more than welcome to one. He started slightly as he felt a hand rub his back but quieted down when it started to stroke his hair. This is nice he thought as he felt his body relax.

Kratos felt his eyebrows rise when Lloyd started from his touch on his back. But, he remembered that Lloyd had never really liked having his back rubbed so he switched to petting his hair. He noticed Lloyd calmed right down and relaxed. Kratos briefly wondered if he should really be doing this, considering the circumstances surrounding the two, he really shouldn't be getting attached to the boy. He shifted slightly and looked down at the half-asleep child. No that wasn't right, Lloyd wasn't a child anymore. Well he supposed Lloyd would always be a child to him. No he probably shouldn't but he'd let himself indulge in this pleasure a little longer.

'After all," he thought, " I'm not completely heartless.'

Lloyd was more comfortable than he'd been in ages he decided as he nuzzled against Kratos' chest and let some happy content noises escape his throat. He was warm, comfortable and surprisingly content. Kratos felt dare he even think it? safe. Safe. That word sounded odd to Lloyd even in his head. He had long since forgotten the true meaning of the word. Iselia was a hard place to grow up when you were different, but it was the only word he could think of to describe his situation.

'This is okay,' he thought, 'This feels right.'

That was Lloyd's last thought as he drifted into dreamland.

It was odd, thought Kratos that Lloyd was so averse to being touched. Lloyd, if he remembered correctly, had always loved to be held and petted. He had always been affectionate. Maybe it was his imagination but something seemed very off in Lloyd's current behaviour. He glanced down at the boy and was startled to see he had fallen asleep. Damn, he hadn't meant for that to happen. How was he supposed to find out what was wrong now? He felt a small smile grow on his face. Lloyd looked absolutely adorable when he was asleep. He kissed Lloyd on the forehead and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Goodnight Lloyd." He whispered as he draped a blanket over both of them and started to drift off. Lloyd just smiled in his sleep and nuzzled into his neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fluff and Cuteness And Waff!

Try to tell me that wasn't absolutely adorable just try to tell me. I dare you.

I heart oyako between those two.

If anyone tries to take this in any way other than what it is I will seriously try to hurt you.

R&R

Owari


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: The next 2 chapters are going to be short due too the heavy workload I'm getting at school. It's crunch time guys and we're down to the wire.

Hence updates will be slower.

SECOND WARNING: GIANT SPOILERS DUE NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE GOTTEN TO THE SCENE AT ALTESSA'S HOUSE!

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS. But this really should have happened.

Artistic License has been applied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pardon," choked Lloyd. His head felt overload with information. Kratos was …his father?

It was impossible, no way, couldn't be true. Lloyd felt the world crashing down around him. And yet… it could be true. It explained so much. From Kratos' obvious attachment and affection for Lloyd to why he was always helping him.

It explained…Lloyd lifted his eyes to the blue winged angel… It explained why he had wings on his back the size of his forearms. That's right; Lloyd's silver wings had literally doubled in size overnight. His shirt was starting to get really uncomfortable.

This was largely due to the fact his wings were solid. Also, because they were substantial objects made of flesh, feather and bone, the wings were not meant to be furled up constantly. The muscle cramps were becoming a real pain, both literally and figuratively. It was starting to be a real bitch to hide them.

Lloyd briefly wondered what would happen when they became too large to be hidden under his shirt. He thought back to his conversation with Genis at Martel Temple, after the Oracle. How did angels get their clothes on and managed doors? He wasn't particularly worried about sleep because he didn't need that much never had. Well, lately he had but he chalked that up to his body was undergoing some massive changes. But back to the clothes thing, it was going to be a real issue soon. He had meant it as a joke because he never thought it would be an issue he'd have to deal with. Well he was eating his words now, wasn't he?

Lloyd was so lost in thought he wasn't really paying attention to the world around him. So he didn't notice the orb of electricity heading in his direction until it was too late.

"No!" yelled Kratos as he through himself in front of the attack. The force knocked him into Lloyd and sent them both hurdling toward the ground. He heard a cracking sound but assumed it was just a stick or something. He tried to move his body. Crap, he was paralysed. This was going to be a nuisance.

Lloyd cursed as he heard his and felt his left wing snap. He was sure it was broken. As the pain subsided he took a look at the position he was in. Kratos had blocked the attack and in the process unintentionally pinned him to the ground. He made himself relax.

"Are…you…alright?" gasped Kratos.

"No, not really." Answered Lloyd as he felt the pain course along his shoulders and back. He whimpered slightly. Then proceeded to pray silently Kratos hadn't heard that. He looked at Kratos for a moment and decided to say what he had wanted to for a while.

"Well… this is awkward."

Despite the situation Kratos managed a quiet laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short but sweet. Sorry updates will be rather sporadic until the end of June.

What should have happened I tell you!

Owari.


	7. Chapter 7

You will bow down to me now! I present SilverFeather Chapter 7! YAyAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND THE TIME TO GET IT UP! Huzzah!

Okay I'm done now. Seriously my English Culminating assignment is finished and I can now work on far more important things, such as this story and of course the sequel, which is being written as we speak :) or type, read whatever floats your boat.

I must regretfully inform you that this chapter is not really fantastic as it is really just filler and doesn't really advance the plot. It does however need to be here to make the sequel work or it wouldn't be included.

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS and be glad I don't because this chapter sucks.

Much Thanks to: Selene, Mr. Eck, Shallan, my editors and Shadowhawk for suffering through the reading and editing of this crappy chapter. I promise the wonderful much better written chapter 8 will be posted soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twitch. Lloyd felt his injured wing spasm and resisted the urge to touch his back. After Sheena's doctoring, he was finally starting to feel better. Granted, not a lot, but better nevertheless. He remembered vividly what had happened.

Sheena stood over the trembling boy. He was in quite a bit of pain. Setting the offending appendage would make the pain temporarily worse but at the very least it would heal properly.

"_Lloyd…Are you sure you don't want Raine's help?"_

"_No," he gasped, "Just do it."_

_Sheena gripped and pushed. Even the pillow and the soundproofed door couldn't muffle Lloyd's pain very well._

Twitch. Gods, Lloyd wished his wing would stop doing that. Twitch. Okay now it was just annoying. His thoughts turned to Kratos. They were headed to Origin's Seal. The place that would make it or break it for them. Twitch.

"God damn it!" growled Lloyd.

His companions wisely backed away.

'How the hell am I supposed to focus on Kratos when this wing keeps twitching!'

Twitch. Lloyd resisted the urged to punch something.

Back to Kratos. People had always commented on how much they looked alike. Lloyd attempted to stare down the man in front of him.

'Ya know, up close we do really look alike.' Lloyd nearly hit himself for his own stupidity.

'How. The. Hell. Did. I. Miss. THAT!"

Twitch.

Okay that did it; Lloyd had officially gone insane now.

"Heaven help me, I've finally reached the brink of insanity and the Gods rejoice with cruel and unusual torture." Lloyd muttered under his breath. This got some weird looks from all the angels present, including Yuan who sweat dropped and face faulted behind the tree where he was confidently stalking…I mean hiding, yeah hiding from the group. Kratos looked up and the battle began.

Owari

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't kill me. Please. I know its crap but chapter 8 will be up quicker.

Also thanks for the 1000 hits people.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Ask and thou shalt receive Okay. Chapter 8 now. Trust me its much better than 7 and I have included the explanation on why this story works. Yay.

Well I won't bore you with the details, you'll get them soon enough.

For Crystal Adept because I think they've reviewed every chapter so far, Fehize because I'm sure you'd like to know why Lloyd's wings aren't transparent and I'd rather not be strangled, and BlueIrish who wants faster updates and longer chapters.

Thanks to: The reviewers, readers, my lovely editors Selene, Mr. Eck and Shallan and special thanks to Eric who cured my panic attack about worrying if my writing was at all like William Golding.

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of symphonia, but Lloyd should have had something to conquer Eternal Sword or not! see chappie 9

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd could only stare in shock. His friends had just disappeared. As Lloyd tried to make sense of what had just happened, Origin's voice came to him via the Eternal Sword.

"Your friends are not in any great danger, I sense they are somewhere in the city."

Lloyd quickly pulled himself together and headed for the warp pad. He warped to Welgaia and swore violently.

"Shit, I forgot how fucking big this damn place is!" Lloyd could have sworn he heard the Summon Spirit chuckle warmly at his distress.

'You're sure I just can't warp to them via the Eternal Sword?' thought Lloyd, more than slightly annoyed at his situation.

"Do you have a death wish?" replied Origin, "Your body does not have enough mana to use my power carelessly as Mithos did."

Lloyd sighed. "Fine, guess I'll just have to find them the old fashioned way." He started off towards the centre of the city.

This proved to be a mistake because the Holy City was a veritable labyrinth and Lloyd soon found himself hopelessly lost.

"Well this is great." Muttered Lloyd as he looked at his surroundings. His search turned up a computer terminal. "Hey, This thing at the Asgard ranch had a map on it, I bet I can use it to find my way around." He rushed over to it and looked down at the many shiny buttons and blinking lights. "Now…how do I work this thing again?" Lloyd was clearly frustrated at his lack of technological ability.

'Well,' he thought, 'when in doubt…' He closed his eyes and lifted his finger to the keyboard.

"Eennie, meanie, minenie, moe…"He started singing moving his finger from key to key.

"Catch a tiger by the toe." notably hitting each key as he went.

"If he hollers, let him go." The screen started flashing.

"Eennie, meanie, mineie, moe." Finished Lloyd as he looked up at the screen hopefully.

"You have selected: **Angelus Project 2.0**" chimed the computer. Lloyd's hopeful gaze dropped right off his face. God damn it! He had wanted a map. He turned to leave but the computer wasn't finished yet.

"**Angelus Project 2.0** is a study done by Lord Yggdrasill.

**Subject:_ Aurion-Irving, Lloyden."_**

THAT made him turn back around. A study on him? He stared at the screen.

"Read more Y/N?" chimed the computer.

Lloyd hit what he hoped was the yes key. What he read next shocked him to the core.

**Angelus Project 2.0**

**Subject: _Lloyden Shastaa Aurion-Irving_**

**Parents: **_Kratos Sakaki Aurion (Cruxis Seraphim Stats Type-Beta)_

_Anna Sylia Miller-Aurion (A-102)_

_Species: Human (Update: Subject had proven existence of new life form **Homo-Angelus**_**- HALF ANGEL)**

**NOTES:**

I, Mithos Yggdrasill, for the sake of science have aimed to prove that Angelic traits can be passed from parent to child on the grounds that a _Hi-Exsphere_ has been equipped long enough to assimilate the traits into the DNA. This will ultimately prove angels are separate entities from planet-dwellers. Subject is one of a kind and thus for my hypothesis to be proven correct more data and variables should be provided. The following is evidence of my findings.

Red Moon, 1st Quarter

Subject has displayed mild angelic traits such as increased speed, strength and endurance. I have interviewed** Genis Sage** on the matter and have found it to be correct. Group appears to think it is the result of Exsphere's parasitism. I shall make further observations.

Red Moon, 3rd Quarter

Subject's angelic traits have intensified in a short period of time. Mana appears to affect them. I will continue to observe this fascinating phenomenon.

Orange Moon, New

Incredible! Subject has actually begun to grow wings; they have obviously been growing in for quite some time. Increase in food intake and sleep appears to make up for growth. Fascinating.

Yellow Moon, Half

Have discreetly taken a blood sample from Subject Lloyd and cross-referenced it with a scan from **Kratos Aurion**. Results were astonishing; Certain DNA traits have been passed to subject. Wings will not be the same but have found that wing joints have grown in shoulder to lower back area. Will continue in this vein of research.

Yellow Moon, 3rd Quarter

Success! Have further cross-referenced with samples from myself and **Yuan Crestfield**. Have discovered same pattern. However wing traits continue to be different. Theory: Human blood dilutes the mana channel turning the wings solid. Do not believe an Exsphere can fix this deficiency.

Purple Moon, 1st Quarter

I have made a break through! Exposure to mana of different types affects Subject. After drugging subject to state of unconsciousness I tested my theory. Three nights of this have proven my original theory. Exposure to mana accelerates wing growth and deepens angelic traits. My observations are as follows:

Night 1: Exposed subject to tainted mana. Wings grew only slightly. Subject was violently ill the next morning.

Night 2: Exposed subject to elemental mana. Subject's wings grew 3 inches during testing. Used all types for 1 minute FOUND ½ INCH GROWTH. Subject continues to be ill.

Night 3: Exposed subject to Angelic Mana (Mana that is pure with no presence of elements. Makes up Derris-Kharlan) Subjects wings grew 6 inches after 1 minute of exposure.

The above observations lead me to the belief that subject's body absorbs mana and converts it into its purest form and ejects what is not useable. This seems to lead to the growth of angelic traits within subject i.e. wings.

Blue Moon, Nearly full

Self-study has proven conclusive to original theory. Due to circumstances I am unable to complete study. Upon capture, subject will be separated and tested under controlled conditions. Further study is highly recommended.

Conclusion:

**Subject Lloyden Shastaa Aurion(-Irving)** has proven that passing angelic traits is possible between angels and human. Concluded possibility of half angel. Reproduction with human is not recommended due to further dilution of the bloodline. Please note subject has not fully matured so many variables are still possible and subject to change. Please refer to charts provided.

_**Mithos Yggdrasill**_

Lloyd blinked in shock. "So that's why I was always getting sick at Altessa's!" he realized.

'Wait… I'm not human.' He thought. Lloyd sunk down at the terminal.

"I'm not human." He whispered solemnly as he drew up his knees and buried his head between them. He tried to take it all in.

It was a lot to take in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari.

Done,

Tell me what you think

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys, I finally found the time to type this.

It's finally time, Chapter 9 of SilverFeather!

-Applause is heard- Thank you, thank -you sound of knives and pitchforks being put away, unhappy grumbles-

No really, thanks for not killing me. I haven't been able to use MS word so this hasn't gotten up.

9 down, 1 to go, that's 9 down 1 to go, Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

Dedication: My normal editors Mr. Eck and Shallan and of course Selene for her endless patience while I bounced stupid idea after stupid idea off her for the sequel for about a good 45 minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, you are not human." Came a child like, innocent voice. Lloyd did not have to look up to see whom it belonged to. The owner was anything but a child, the innocence anything but true. "Perhaps you understand now."

"What are you getting at Mithos," said Lloyd from his position on the ground. He sounded defeated.

"Do you understand my hatred? Why I am doing this? The humans hated us for being different! Humans hate anything that is different! All I wanted was to be accepted, for all of us to be accepted. This is the only way! I'll eliminate all those differences!" Mithos ranted. He was pacing back and forth now Lloyd raised his eyes to watch the seraphim.

"The path you wish to take is foolish! As long as different bloods exist, as long as different ideals, thoughts and opinions, species, and cultures exist society will never accept those who are different! Surely you, who are so unique you don't even have others of your own kind to turn to, must have experienced this." Lloyd thought back to his childhood in Iselia.

"I tried to change things. Tried to do it your way. Even after I passed into legend as a hero, nothing changed. I became an angel, the ultimate being and still NOTHING changed!" Mithos was really getting into his stride now. He turned to face Lloyd.

"My world will have none of that. It will eliminate all hatred and discrimination. Everyone will be accepted because there will be no differences. We will all be the same."

"And then what." Whispered Lloyd, "What happens then?"

"My sister will tell me. Once she gets here, Martel will decide what's best. Martel loved and accepted me as I was, when no one else would. It is her dream, the world I'm building. A world just for us, a world for my sister and me."

"Mithos… what you hope for is nothing but a dream."

"Then I will make it a reality!" he yelled childishly. Mithos paused to compose himself. "You can help me. I'll forgive you for all you've done. For foolishly rebelling against me, taking Kratos and Yuan away from me, trying to take my sister away. For destroying my armies one by one and tearing down the world I've built with my blood, sweat, tears, hopes and dreams. I'll forgive all of that, Martel would. And you can have a place by my side. You can rule with me." He reached towards Lloyd, "Think about it. You would be accepted for what you are. You wouldn't have to hide anymore."

Lloyd stared at the outstretched hand and the person behind it. For one blissful moment, he actually considered Mithos' request. He looked at the boy's hopeful gaze and came to a startling conclusion. He was talking to a child, albeit a four millennia old, slightly insane and grieving child, but a child nonetheless. Mithos mind couldn't move on, wouldn't mature. He was frozen in time unable to age, unable to change for an eternity. Forever grieving and lamenting the loss of the only person he believed could love him. Lloyd made his decision.

"No."

"What!" Mithos' face contorted in rage, "I offer you eternity, the world on a silver platter and still you would deny me! Surely you can see the truth in my words, you who Kratos said was most like me!"

Lloyd briefly wondered if Mithos had been stalking him as he stood and turned to face the boy.

"That is not acceptance, that is not life. That is simply existence. Things change, have to change, because change is the only constant in life. Perhaps I will never be accept for what I am but I will not condemn the world for it."

He looked at Mithos sadly.

"Everyone deserves a second chance and as similar as we are…"

Lloyd paused to consider the impact of his next words.

"I am not you."

He turned his back on the spectre and walked off to find his friends.

"And so you turn your back on the only one willing to accept you." Came the voice of the spectre.

"No. I turn my back on an empty life."

The room was quiet. Lloyd sighed. A silver feather floated down in front of him. It glowed palely in the mock light of the holy city of Welgaia.

"A feather… a symbol of my difference and uncertainty." He muttered to himself. He pocketed the feather and once again raced off into the city to find his friends.

Owari.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First attempted at writing Mithos. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! It's finally here! After a long wait, I give you… The FINAL CHAPTER OF SILVERFEATHER!

APPLAUSE

I'm so sorry for keeping you guys hanging for about a month. I suspect that many of you are angry and would like to kill me. Sorry, but I had to get some other stuff out of the way first. And joy of joys, this will be my first complete multi-chaptered story. YEAH! It is an accomplishment I thought never to achieve, but now I have.

So, without further ado I present to you the conclusion of SilverFeather.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but that doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

Note: This contains Spoilers for the end of the game, the very end. But I have changed it a tiny bit to fit my purposes.

Lloyd forgot how to breathe. The earth was shaking beneath his feet. One by one all the Summon Spirits appeared before the band of misfit heroes.

"You must provide a link." Came Origin's voice over the chaos.

'The Great Seed.' Thought Lloyd.

"Are you sure? Derris-Kharlan is almost out of the planet's orbit. Your body may not be able to withstand the forces. Do you still intend to try?"

Lloyd briefly considered his options. If he didn't go, the world would die of mana deprivation. If he did go, he would most likely be crushed by the thin atmosphere and high gravity and the world would die anyway.

'Damned if I do, damned if I don't' thought Lloyd. It was a no win situation.

"I said I'm doing it, so I'm doing it." He said, hoping his voice didn't sound as scared as he was. Lloyd pointed the Eternal Sword towards the heavens and put most of what he had left into breathing life back into the Great Seed. It was good plan, pity it didn't work.

"The mana's being deflected!" Lloyd screeched frustrated. And then of course, to add insult to injury, the Eternal Sword disappeared.

"The Great Seed… is already dead." Cried Colette hopelessly.

Lloyd went into a silent panic. "Wait! Don't go!" he shouted though he wasn't sure exactly who he was talking to.

That was when he felt it. The warmth on his back where his wings were. The world suddenly went white.

"I want to correct my mistake." came a very familiar voice.

Lloyd turned to face the speaker. He wasn't that surprised to see Mithos standing behind him.

"You did say that mistakes can be corrected, that everyone deserves a second chance, right?" said Mithos as he held out his hand.

Lloyd stared at the boy hero. It was not Mithos Yggdrasill, leader of Cruxis, hero of the Kharlan War he was looking at. He was looking at a child who just wanted to help people. He smiled.

"You know something…Kratos is right."

Mithos returned Lloyd's smile.

"We are a lot alike." Finished Lloyd.

"Let me help you." Said Mithos, still grinning. Lloyd reached towards the hand.

"Okay." He agreed. Lloyd felt his back literally erupt with power and searing pain.

"Ready?" asked Mithos as he dissolved in a shower of mana.

Sheena stared at Lloyd's sort of spaced out form. Then she noticed his shirt twitch ever so slightly.

"It's over." Stated Kratos.

"What!" yelled Genis.

"The Eternal Sword is gone, The Great Seed is dead. There is… nothing more we can do." Everyone sort of slumped at that statement, except Sheena. She was staring at Lloyd's exsphere, which had started to glow.

"Hunny, it'll be alright." Said Zelos taking her shock for disbelief as he hugged her.

"No."

Everyone stared at Sheena as she started to smile.

"Sheena…" started Presea. Sheena turned to look at everyone, an Lloydish I-know-something-you-don't-know grin on her face.

"It's not over yet." She stated with such finality that before anyone had collected their thoughts to say anything a silver light blinded them. When it subsided they turned just in time to see a pair of silver wings burst out of Lloyd's back, completely trashing his shirt and watched him take off.

"Go gett'em Lloyd." Yelled Sheena.

Lloyd flew upward so fast he almost didn't notice Mithos' spirit leave his exsphere and fly into the Great Seed.

"Thank you." He whispered as the Eternal Sword reappeared. Lloyd grabbed it and pointed it at the seed.

"For the sake of everyone who lives and dreams in this world, who has someone to love and something to live for WAKE UP!" Lloyd shouted as he felt his body turn into a channel for Derris-Kharlan's mana. The end result was spectacular.

"Wow." Said Lloyd as he flew toward the landing ground of the seed.

Back on land Sheena was grinning like a fool. "Knew you could do it tenshi." She said. Everyone else was just staring with dumbfounded shock. Kratos kept attempting to piece a sentence together, but for once he was speechless. Regal was the first to recover. He turned to Sheena.

"Well that was rather unexpected, don't you think so Sheena?" he said in a tone that suggested she had some explaining to do. Sheena's answer was rather playful.

"Why yes Regal, yes it was."

Presea decided they weren't going to get a straight answer anytime soon. "Shouldn't we go find Lloyd?" she questioned. Kratos snapped out of stupor and flew off towards the ruins of the Tower of Salvation. The rest followed on the rheairds. They arrived just in time to hear the end of Lloyd's conversation.

Lloyd had thought hard about his answer before saying "This tree's name is… Yggdrasill." Mana smiled, understanding his reasons.

"A fine choice Lloyd." She laughed, "I believe you friends are waiting for you."

Lloyd turned and saw the group about twenty feet behind him. He felt he probably had some explaining to do.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'whatever will be, will be." He smiled and waved at Mana before walking off towards his friends, leaving a trail of glistening silver feathers behind him.

FIN.

It's done! It done! IT'S DONE!

Glory Glory Hallijeluah!

Let's here some feedback and depending on whether or not I get some requests, there might be a sequel.

Till next time guys,

Animegurl64


End file.
